


The man on the opposite platform

by Dionyso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, London Underground, M/M, Staring, Tube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's the story of how we fell in love in London, London is awesome for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man on the opposite platform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aga (http://casdasgay.tumblr.com/)](/gifts?recipient=Aga+%28http%3A%2F%2Fcasdasgay.tumblr.com%2F%29).



> This story is dedicated to Aga, who gave me the idea to start and made a beautiful illustration for the first kiss between Dean & Cas.  
> Here is the link of her post on tumblr, please love and reblog it <3  
> http://casdasgay.tumblr.com/post/81702284786/kvei-dean-and-cas-making-out-in-metro-for
> 
> On tumblr: http://dionysocostancestone.tumblr.com/post/84517754484/i-do-not-remember-the-first-day-i-saw-you-but-i

I do not remember the first day I saw you, but I remember so many days after that.  
You were always there, on the platform opposite to mine, waiting for the next train toward South London at 7.30 p.m. . London is so cruel for this. The trains are punctual and they arrive too quickly, never a delay, never an unpredictable change. The time I could look at you, pretending to look at someone else, was always so little. In three minutes me, or you, we were always gone. And then another day to see your green bright eyes again. I could see them from my platform. Your eyes are so beautiful. Maybe the first clear memory I have about you is that cold night in January when you suddenly left your place on the bench to an old lady. You got up so suddenly and you spilled the coffee you were drinking on your dark blue shirt. I did not know then, but I would have loved that shirt. I still do not know why you wear it. When I see that shirt on you it is a special day for me, it is a special day for you too? With your shirt wet and probably hot, you were still smiling. Often I saw you with a very tall man. You and him are friend. Close friends. I could even say family. I like how you laugh with him. I would like laughing with you too. But I am always on the other side of the station. I remember a brunette. I liked that girl. But I hated her too. I had this secret hope that I might have been yours. But seeing you with that girl destroyed my dreams of a flight from Heathrow to a sunny place with you, of taking the same train to go home with you, to lend you my books and to be happy about it, because, you know, I never lend my books to anyone. But I would have lent my books to you. I would have let you write your notes in them. I would have let you underline them. I would have copied your favourite words in my diary. I would have read them and tasted them like ice cream on a pie. Often you eat pie while waiting for the train. And when you eat pie you are happy. Except one time. One day you had a very sad face. And you threw away your pie before taking the train. You have been sad for long time after that day. And I really wished I could have hugged you and wiped away the sadness from your lips with kisses. Other days you text or surf the Internet on your phone. Sometimes you read the newspaper, at the end of the month usually you have paper work in your hands, and often you look worried. I used to read books while waiting for the tube before you. But now I am not interested in books any more, I am interested in you, and I look forward the end of my office hours to see you.

I do not remember the first day I saw you, but I remember the day I fell in love with you. You were texting. You lifted up your gaze on me and smiled at me. I smiled too and I raised my hand to wave you goodbye, because your train was arriving. The train came and went away. But you still were on the platform. You lost the train purposefully. You smiled at me again, and keep staring, I lost my train too in the meanwhile. When my train left you were still there, I don't know but it seemed to me that I smiled more, and also you. Before to take the next train you got up from the bench and said goodbye to me. From that day onwards we both say hello to each other, then we lose a train, and then we say goodbye. It's a little bit awkward, and people do stare us, but I don't care, I like it. I like how you stare me, and how you wink at me, and I like to see you in the same place when the train you lose goes away. I like all your shirts, especially the blue one. I like when you are wet from rain and when you are wet from sweat. I hate weekends because I don't see you. And I hate today, because you are not waiting the tube on the platform opposite to mine. I hope you are ok, I hope you took a day off for fun. I don't even know your name, but I miss you. It will be the first time in many months that I will take the first train, there is no reason to wait if you are not here. The train is approaching. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Usually tourists approach me with a shy and broken “sorry” to ask information, they not touch me. I see your reflection in the window of the wagon. I smile. I lose the train. You say hello. It's you, it's you, on my same platform.

\- What's your name?

\- Castiel.

\- Weird. - You sound American. But I like it. I turn toward you. - How do you do, Cas?

I tilt my head. I seldom hear this expression when I meet new people. But I like it, and I like Cas.

\- How do you do... What's your name?

\- Dean, it's Dean. It's Friday night, Cas, do you fancy a dinner with me?

\- I am not the most “fancy dinner” person. Can we have an hamburger?

\- Absolutely.

Dean takes my hand and we keep watching each other and laughing until the next train arrives. And in the crowded tube, London is so awesome for this, there is no personal space between us. And it's so easy to kiss you.

 

I do not remember the first day I saw you, but I will never forget this day. I thought I would have hated it, but now, it's one of my best.


End file.
